The display screen and the host computer of a notebook computer are often connected in pivoting manner, so that the position or the angle of the display screen may be adjusted to be fixed, which causes the user's viewing angle to be limited. If wanting to adjust the display screen to make the viewing experience more comfortable, the users may need to adjust the position or angle of the display screen by other supporting items.
The prior art uses a lifting adjustment device so that the users can easily adjust the height of the display screen. However, adding a lifting adjustment device may make the thickness of the screen thicker and cause the overall size of the notebook computer to increase.